ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic (魔法 Mahō) is the main form of combat for Mages; in this universe, magic can be used by anyone with sufficient energy reserves. However, only two types of energy can be used to activate it; that of magical power and ki; due to the latter being a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to applications. Truth be told, Magic has been around for centuries. Unlike the original world, where every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic, Magic in this world comes from somebody who has heightened their powers to the level that they can physically manifest their spirit's power outwards. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. This noted to be the key difference in magic and ki. While "ki" comes from inside the users body, as it is essentially lifeforce, magic is used from outside the body, by drawing in natural energies that are full in the atmosphere, and utilizing it as one's own power. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Mages can learn multiple styles of Magic, but it is noteworthy that many Mages have natural affinities for their own Magic style. Usage All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land and formerly in Edolas, and they can be used for many purposes such as offense, defense, supporting, and healing. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons such as Edolas Items use Lacrima to power them. In order to learn Magic you must train your intellect and spirit. Magic is also used fairly in a similar way by Mages from Mundus Magicus, utilizing Magic Power by gathering natural energies from the atmopshere, known as Eternano in Earth Land, and turning it into their own source of power, similar to Quincies, and users of Senjutsu. Like the Mages of Earth Land, Mages from Mundus Magicus use their magic for offense, defense, support, and healing. There are also magic practioners on Earth, however, most known instances have never been combat related, and are almost always supplementary-type or healing-type magic, such as summoning objects, or imbuing Life Force into the dead, the ultimate form of "healing". Magic Power To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mages' Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. Eterano Eternano (エーテルナノ Ēterunano) is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use his/her (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, his/her Magic Power is depleted. This itself is how the Mages of Mundus Magicus utilize their magic, through Eterano mainly from the atmosphere. However, recent studies have identified another part of the Mages' Magic container that isn't normally used, and contains their dormant power called Second Origin. If the power within this second container is released, then the Mage will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power. Living organisms cannot live in areas of extremely concentrated Eternano, as it apparently has detrimental effects upon the structure of the body. Western and Eastern Mages In the world of Mundus Magicus, there are two types of Mages. Western Mages utilize magic commonly invoked through the chanting of Latinite incantations, though incantations in Ancient Greek and Sanskrit have been demonstrated. This is one of the greatest weaknesses of Western Mages, their need for an incantation leaves them open to an attack. Through this weakness, the Pactio, a magical contract used by many Western Mages, was created, granting the Mage a partner in battle and eliminating this weakness. However, even further, experienced mages can forego incantation completely. Eastern Magic is based far more on ancient religion of Mundus Veretis than anything else, Eastern Mages often exclusively utilize talismans and charms to invoke magic and summon demons, although incantations to activate them are common as well. This art is referred to as Onmyōdo (陰陽道, Way of Yin and Yang) and it's practioners are commonly referred to as Onmyōji (陰陽師 Sorcerer). However, this type of magic can also be employed by Western Mages. Activation Keyword Western Mages from Mundus Magicus use an activation keyword or phrase, much like the Shikai release command of a Zanpakutō, before chanting a spell. This phrase unlocks the mage's magical pathways and can considered to be like a focal point. It can be any kind of phrase, or even nonsense, as long as it feels comfortable and natural to the user. The ceremony for finalizing it is described as long and complex, so the user is advised to put serious thought into the phrase they use. Some of the known activation keys are as follows: *'Sanger Fair:' Restia Excellar Ziodyne. *'Bái Meifeng': Fortuna, in Vento. Types of Magic Earth Land There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two there are many sub categories such as Edolas Items, Lost Magic, and Magic Items. However, these classifications apply to Earth Land mages only. *'Caster Magic': (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': (ホルダーのマジック Horudā Majikku) is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': (古代魔法, エンシェントスペル, Enshento Superu), as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': (失われた魔法 Rosuto Majikku) is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Mundus Magicus Unlike Earth Land, where Magic is split up into several very specific subsets, Magic on Mundus Magicus isn't quite so divided, and is split along the two types of Mages, with an additional, unorthodox third-type of magic being created later. *'Western Magic' (洋魔法 Yōmahō): The most commonly seem type of magic, and very similar to Caster Magic and Lost Magic from Earth Land. This magic can be used for a variety of purposes through the user's own body and magical skill alone, and with practice, any Western Mage can utilise magic in conjuction with their body to improve their physical capabilities, or with distance attacks and conjuring various items. Telepathy and other supplementary skills like this are also common. *'Eastern Magic' (東魔法 Tōmahō): Known more commonly as Onmyōdo (陰陽道, Way of Yin and Yang), Eastern Magic revolves near exclusively around talismans and charms to invoke their magic and summon demonic creatures. This magic more commonly utilises Shikigami than other types of magic. *'Magia Erebea' (マジア エレビ Majia Erebia): A "third-type" of magic created by a very powerful vampiric mage. This is a supplementary style of magic, and due to it's nature, is best considered a subset of Western Magic, as it is easiest for those mages to use. the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into their own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. Pactio Pactio (パクチオ Pakutio) is a magically binding contract common on Mundus Magicus and Mages who hail from there, between a Magister/Magistra Magus and their Minister/Ministra Magus. The Pactio enables the Magister casting the spell to transfer some of his/her magic power to the other person involved in the "Pactio", improving the Ministra's natural capabilities, by an average of ten times their normal capacity. Another advantage included in having a pactio is the ability for the Ministra to summon a "magic artifact". Each magic artifact reflects the Ministra summoning it, and as such, the vast majority of magic artifacts will be quite different. When a pactio is established, a card is created as proof of the contract. Copies can be made (the Magister keeps hold over the originals), and these cards allow for telepathic communication between the Magister and Ministra by using the incantation Telepathia. It also allows the Magister to summon the Ministra at any time. If the Ministra should be left to his/her own wits, he/she can use the copy of the "pactio" card to borrow magical energy from the Magister, or to summon his/her artifacts. To summon forth the artifact, the Ministra invokes the phrase Adeat, meaning to "bring forth" in Latin. This causes the copy card to transform into the artifact. To return the artifact to its card form, the phrase Abeat is used. The Magister can also make the artifact to appear by using the Master Copy. Trivia *This article takes from both the Negima! and ''Fairy Tail ''series, as both utilize magic. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Dragon Ball Category:Negima!